Harry Potter and the odd girls
by sister Inya
Summary: harry finaly defeats youknowwho...with a little help from some misterious girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A stranger in Hogworts

"Come along my dear," said Prof. Dumbledor as a young girl walked along side of him. "Tell me dear how long have you been here?" The girl said nothing Dumbledor looked at the young girl her hair was a mess of brown and her skin was a pale as piece of paper. Her cloths were a dark and light gray and had little rips and tears in them "my dear," Dumbledor asked again. The young girl looked up at him and he saw that her normally emerald green eyes were pale green, like when a leaf changes in the fall. He smiled as they came up to a large silver door Dumbledor opened it slowly, the sun shone down on the young girl beside him. As she came out of the door, she quickly placed her hand up to her eyes to block the light from the sum. Dumbledor smiled yet again, as a hand came on his shoulder. He turned and smiled when he saw a large shaggy looking half-giant smiling down at him. " Good day Hagrid"

"'ello Dumbledor sir is t'is her?"

" Yes, Hagrid this is the one who will stay with you"

Hagrid looked down at the young girl "'ello little one"

Suddenly she started backing up speaking in a low soft voice "he's alive isn't he?"

Dumbledor grabbed the girl's hands to keep her from backing any farther "Who's alive dear?" Dumbledor saw fear in the girls pale green eyes

" He…HE is isn't he?" the girl tried to pull away

"You mean Voldemort?"

"NO! Let me go I'm save inside please… please let me go!" the girl struggled to get away. With all her might, she tugged and pulled trying to get free of Dumbledor grasp.

"Dear little one it's okay we are going to take you someplace where you will be safe, not only that you will actually see the sun." the girl stopped and looked up her hair falling in her face. She looked at Dumbledor and Hagrid

"You mean …" the girl stopped as she gazed into Dumbledor eyes filled with love and care. The girl did not fell scared anymore.

"Yes dear…you are going to school…you are going to Hogworts school of witchcraft and wizardry." the girl looked over her shoulder then back at Dumbledor

"But...wont I have to come back when…"she was cut off.

"No, No of course not. You will stay on Hogworts ground with Hagrid." Dumbledor said motioning toward Hagrid. The girl looked over and saw a large brown trench coat her head fallowed it upwards until she saw his face

"'ello their little lady"

"Your Hagrid?"

"Don't worry he's as gentle as a kitten" Dumbledor stud up "shall we?"

The young girl nodded "can we please not talk about him please" she asked

"Of course" Dumbledor said grabbing the little girls hand and walking toward a carriage that would take them to Hogworts

Dumbledor smiled as he saw the towers of a familiar castle knew as Hogworts "almost there" she looked over at Hagrid and the young girl who still has not gave her name. He smiled when he saw she had fell asleep in Hagrid's lap. "Wake her up Hagrid …gently" Hagrid did as he was told and woke the girl up. The young girl opened her eyes slowly and yawned.

"We are finally here…" the girl looked out a window her eyes widened as she saw the castle. " welcome to Hogworts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledor smiled as the carriage stopped.

"If ye excuse me I've got to get thee students back 'ome," Hagrid said getting up and out of the carriage "oh," what is yer name by the way." the girl looked at Dumbledor who smile, then looking back at Hagrid.

"Its Alexendria…Alexendria Purte." Hagrid smiled grew under his big bushy beard.

"Alexendria tats a nice name." Alexendria smiled for the first time

"You have a wonderful smile my dear." Dumbledor said getting out then offered to help her. Alexendria looked up at the castle as she saw a bunch of students come out of the big wooden door. She noticed a group of kids laughing one of the girls looked toward her.

"HI!" the girl said excitedly "I'm Auradria…but my friends" she pointed back to her group then to a single person standing alone " call me Aura" Auradria saw that Alexendria kept staring at the lone person. Aura smiled "that's Draco don't worry he looks tuff, but he's not." Auradria looked back at Draco and saw he was not very happy his eyes were narrow and his arms were crossed. "Hum…wonder what's wrong with him." Aura looked back at Alexendria

"Headmaster Dumbledor Good evening" Auradria said

"Aura" Dumbledor nodded "shouldn't you be going?"

"Yes sir" Auradria turned and started away. She turned back around and asked "by the way what is your name?" she asked

"Her name is Alexendria"

"Okay bye Alexendria bye headmaster" Auradria left joining Draco. Alexendria looked up at Dumbledor

"Who was that?"

"Auradria Power a first year Slytherin," Dumbledor said looking down. Alexendria tightened her fist and looked down

"Slytherin…him." Was all she said. Dumbledor put a hand on her shoulder.

" You are safe here Alexendria," She looked up and gave a faint smile to him showing him her teeth, which were a little yellow. He calmly gave a smile, placing an arm around Alexandria's shoulder leading her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 years later

The train neared Hogworts, Auradria was in the last car with Harry, Ron, and Hermione playing a game of wizards chest and eating chocolate frogs and muggle candy, witch Auradria conveniently smuggled onto the train. Suddenly the sliding door slid open

"Come on Aura were almost at the school," Draco said.

"Alright" Auradria said standing up.

"How can you put up with him?" Harry asked when Draco left

"I just can don't worry bout it" Auradria walked to the door "well finish the game later okay Ron" Auradria said as she left. When Auradria stepped out of the sliding door, she closed it behind her.

"Why do you hang out with them?" Draco said standing in front of Auradria

"Because I can Draco" Auradria said. He was a bout a foot taller then she was …but almost everyone in the school was taller then her but it didn't bather her.

"That's not an answer Auradria" Draco used her first full name something she hated him doing. Auradria stepped around Draco

"Don't start with the lecture Draco" Draco turned and fallowed Auradria

"Aura listen your not like the Weasel, mud blood, or the famous Potter…" Auradria cut him off

"No you listen Draco you don't know anything about me! How do you know I am not like them?" Auradria was staring at Draco he of course; just like all the other times she blew up at him, crossed his arms and listened to her calmly as she continued. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are nice people. Draco I don't care if I am a Slytherin, I didn't ask to be one you know" Draco sat down in one of the train seats and crossed his legs uncrossing his arms. He closed his eyes and started calmly

"But you are Aura," he opened his eyes and looked at her. "And you should start acting like one." Aura stared at him. Her jade green eyes bore into his. Draco grinned,

"Sit Aura," he said. Aura fuming mad growled and plunked into the seat next to him. "That a girl…" He touched her shoulder "Listen Aura …" his voice dropped to a whisper "I am sorry, I know I don't know who you really are…" she looked at him "…but… I am the only one you can rally trust" Aura looked away once more.

"Your right" Aura said

"But you know Aura…" Draco placed his hand under her chin and moved her head to face him. "You don't know anything about Harry now do you?" he kissed her check.

Draco got up and opened the sliding door "come on my dear Aura shall we." Aura looked at him she stud up and walked over to were he was she walked out ahead of him she looked back calling

"Watch it Draco remember what happened to the last person that called me dear?" she smiled. Draco cult up to Aura and placed an arm over her shoulder

"How could I forget…" Draco placed a hand on his head. Auradria laughed.

The school was finely decorated as Alexendria waited at the steps for the other new kids to arrive "I hope the hat wont put me in Slytherin any house except that one the one that…" Alexendria looked up and noticed Hagrid coming up the corridor. Alexendria took a deep breath "lets get this over with." She sighed to herself.

Auradria looked up as the first years were coming into the great hall. "Are you ready to loss once again Draco?" Auradria asked with a smirk.

"You're going to win again"

"Come on try… hufflypuffly" Auradria said as the first name was called.

"Raven" Draco said

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called out

"One zip" Auradria whispered.

"15 to zip" Auradria whispered 5 minuets later. "Are you sure you not just letting me win?" Draco shook his head. "Wait that's Alexendria …she's a Gryffie for sure"

"Your wrong she's a slythy" Draco countered.

"What's taking so long…" suddenly

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat spewed.

Auradria looked at Draco "how'd you…"

"I've herd my father talking about the Purte family so I knew that she had to be a Slytherin." Auradria looked at Draco then at Alexendria "her face looks sad" Auradria thought.

After the plates from the fest were clear and Dumbledor's last announcements he left and everyone started to leave for their dorm rooms.

"Coming Aura?" Draco asked

"I'm going to wait for Alexendria I'm ganna see if there's a way to cheer her up" Draco shook his head but turned and left anyway. Auradria stud up and walked over to where Hagrid and Alexendria were talking. As they were done they started to walk away

"Hey Alexendria!" Auradria ran up to the two. Alexendria turned around "hey Alexendria are you okay you look really bummed"

"Do I know you?"

Auradria placed a hand behind her head "I'm Aura we met 5 years ago …I have a bad habit of not forgetting someone I met heh…anyway you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"AURA! COME ON!" a voice called Auradria turned around

"COMING KAT!"

"Are you coming Alexendria?" Alexendria shook her head

"Okay then see ya later by"

Alexendria looked up at Hagrid "she is a very hyper person"

"tat she is"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The problem with Alex

"Kat come on well be late, kestrel, come on people" each person Auradria tried to wake up moaned and rolled over. Auradria sighed. She walked downstairs and into the common room and sat in an oversized chair.

"Up early again I see" Auradria turned around

"Draco...so... nothing wrong with that" Draco sat down in a chair across from Auradria.

"That Purte girl you talked to...I don't want you talking to her stay away she'll be nothing but trouble."

"Right and what I'm supposed to just forget I ever met her and pretend she don't exists?"

"Precisely"

Aura stud up "Forget it you are not going to choose my friends like you've chose everything else." "Aura started toward the door "besides she seams like a nice girl."

After breakfast and the class schedules were handed out Aura left to find Harry Ron and Hermione.

"...Potions...and magical creatures last" Harry finished

"Awesome Harry we have the same classes."

"I have charms and then Magical Creatures last"

"Hey guys" said a hyper voice behind Hermione.

"Hey Aura" Ron said

"Hello Auradria" said Harry. Auradria looked hurt

"What's wrong?" Aura said glancing at the schedules "hum...potions and magical creatures last like me..." Aura looked at Hermione "Hermione?"

"Charms first and last potions"

"Oh man...that's what you get for being so smart" Hermione looked at Aura "only kidding you know" Aura said.

As Aura looked up and down the hall walking to her first class defense agents the dark arts she was looking for people she knew and mostly for Alex. Aura walked into the class and took a seat. "Only _Pansy Parkinson" _Aura sighed as Pansy sat next to her

"Hi Aura" pansy said

"Pansy stop your not getting anywhere you know that right I like hanging out with the Gryffindors there fun to be around unlike the snobby Slitherin's" Aura stud up "I know 'the dragon' likes you and he put you up to this" Aura sat in the back and said aloud to herself "I'll take care of him."

A few minutes into Dark arts the door swung open in the doorway was Alex breathing heavily

"I am so sorry Professor Frost I..."

"No excuses just find your seat"

Aura was in a deep daydream and didn't realize Alex had come in or sat next to her. Aura finally looked came to and looked up when something cult her attention. She looked over and noticed Alex finally and fell out of her chair. Aura got up.

"Sorry professor Frost I dropped my pencil." Aura sat in her seat "You made it" Alex looked at Aura

"Shh" Aura sighed.

After class Aura finally got to talk to Alex "Alex what is the rest of your schedule like? Why were you late?" Alex looked at Aura and handed her schedule. Aura looked at it "Hey this is great we have the same exact classes this is so cool…" Aura handed Alex back her schedule "Alex…what's wrong?" it was only then that Aura noticed the other kids looking at Alex. "Wonder what there problem is?" Aura asked out loud.

"Me" Alex said quietly. Aura looked at Alex

"No way."

It was finally Friday and Aura noticed Alex was being stared at more and more. "What is there problem?" Aura said giving small groups a mean look. "You'd think they never saw a new person before." Alex looked at Aura

"So you haven't heard what they're saying about me?" she asked.

"Yes, I have its pretty hard not to, but I dislike idle gossip besides its not the end of the world."

"So you know that I come from Azkban?" Aura did nothing as they walked down the hall. Aura then saw an empty classroom and pulled Alex into it

"Look Alex I don't care if you came from Azkban." Aura tossed her shoulder bag off and it landed next to a desk. Aura looked at Alex "making sure nothings around." Alex looked at her curiously. Aura had a finger up to her mouth. After a minuet Aura walked over and picked up her bag she rummaged around and pulled out a pocket sneakoscope. "A real one only works within a few feet though." Aura placed it back in her bag "Alex would you tell me something I know you don't know me to well yet but why were you in…that place…I mean the real reason not what there saying." Aura said waving her hand toward the door Alex looked at aura for a while. The bell rung overhead the sign that classes were to start. Alex leaned on the wall close to the door.

"I am in there cause well, every one says I am his follower." Alex shuddered.

"Right how you can't be much older then Harry… besides that" aura looked outside the doorway. "Come on." She pulled Alex out into the hall. "You seem scared of any mention of…him" Alex nodded. "If anyone asks we were in the bathroom." Alex nodded again. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." Aura opened to door to the charms room. "Sorry were late professor"

At lunch Aura and Alex sat at the end of the Slytherin table talking about classes when Draco and his goonies strode up to them.

"So Aura" Draco started as he made his way between Alex and her. "I'm wondering if Azkaban Alex has told you about her stay?"

"Shove off Draco" Aura said calmly Draco ignored her and continued. "I wonder if she's in league with you-know-who or maybe she broke -----" Malfoy was stopped by a face full of what appeared to be cake Aura had mashed in his face.

"I told you to shove off" Aura stud up wiping her hands "come on Alex it seems our Slytherin friends don't want us around much longer." Alex and Aura grabbed there bags and set off toward the potion classroom.

The bell rang a little later signaling the end of lunch. Alex and Aura stayed seated at the door as the corridor started to fill with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Aura got up and Alex followed Aura toward the back of the lines. Instead of standing in the Slytherin line they stood in back of the Griffindor line. The three in the back were Harry Hermione and Ron they all looked at Aura and Ron whispered,

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh" aura said.

"What are we doing Aura?" Alex asked.

Aura thought, "you should stand in the Slytherin line I might get into a bit of trouble with Snape and if you stay here you may get in trouble"

"You're the only friend I have I am behind you whatever you do." With that said the door to the potion room. Snape looked up and down the lines he saw Aura and Alex in the Griffindor

"Wrong line ladies." He said a few Slytherins snickered "Move to the right line Auradria."

Aura and Alex didn't move. "No sir."

The Gryffindors looked at her.

Snape walked up to her "Everyone inside" the lines however moved to form a slight circle behind Snape. "To good to stand in the right lane Miss. Power" he noticed Alex but said nothing

"I would rather stand in a line of Gryffindors then in a line containing a bighead git and his puppets." She said looking strait into professor Snape's eyes.

"Detention and 5 points from Slytherin for backtalk." he said turning around. The students scrambled to get into the classroom ahead of the professor. Alex and Aura took seats in the back row next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Harry gave Aura thumbs up. After class-Snape was in a foul mood the whole time- Snape kept Aura after to give her, her detention details. Alex waited for her as Aura walked out Alex saw that Aura was smiling.

"Its nothing to bad is it?" Alex asked worried. Aura shook her head.

"Its my turn to tell you a secret." Heading outside to Hagrid's hut Aura proceeded to tell Alex her secret.

"So you see I'm living in the stuck up snobs house and professor Snape knows that" Aura shrugged. So I get off on things…its not right but there's not much I can do about that." Aura looked at Alex.

"I wonder what kind of creatures we get to care for this year?" Aura wondered out loud.

Alex smiled "Hagrid is either going to use wood nymphs called Dryads or Barometzes."

"I hope it's the what did you call them dryads?" When aura and Alex got to Hagrid's hut sure enough he held out a cage of wood nymphs.

Hagrid had made groups of 5 to study the dryads. Aura was beaming with joy as she earned Slytherins 10 points for knowing about wood nymphs. She had whispered thanks to Alex for telling her.

"Hey Aura how come you were in our line anyway?" Ron asked Aura as Hagrid handed out cages of dryads

"She was mad at Malfoy for being mean to me." Alex said joining Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Do you mind if I join you?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"I'm not just mad I'm infuriated the dim-witted, spoiled brat has no right." Aura said nearly breaking her quill.

"Its alright Aura…" Alex saw the Dryad look at Aura. "Look Aura she says hi" Alex said giggling.

Aura got down on her stomach to get a closer look. The dryad fluttered a little, done a few back flips and danced a little more.

"It seems someone likes you Aura." Hagrid said from behind the group.

"Really…you think so?" Aura had to giggle and she clapped after the nymph finished. "Can I give her a name Hagrid…please?" Hagrid nodded. "How bout…" Aura thought. "Pixie?" she asked the nymph. The nymph turned her back. "No okay how's… starlight?" the fairy twittered happily. "Starlight" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alex and Aura placed the names on the top of the parchment.

"Now its official." Alex said joining Aura on her stomach.

A little while later the bell rang signaling classes were over. Harry and Ron had taken their parchment up. They left

"Lots of homework already" they explained.

Aura and Alex stuck around Hagrid's playing with Starlight -Aura felt that she wouldn't try to fly off toward the forest- so Starlight played with Alex and Aura dancing for them. Soon it was time to leave but Starlight had a different idea she would not let go of Aura.

"Odd dryads usually don't cling ter people…"

"Can I keep her Hagrid… you know a special assignment to find out why she's clinging to me"

"All right but you have ter bring her back each class."

"Of course" Aura said beaming "You hear that Starlight is that okay?" she asked Starlight. Starlight fluttered happily. "She's says okay" The girls head off toward the castle for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Auras other self

Entering the great hall the following week Aura felt something was wrong, but she shook off the felling. "I should take starlight upstairs" Alex nodded. "I'll be back soon." And the two girls separated.

Alex found a spot at the end of the table and waited for Aura. Finally the plates and dishes were cleared and the students started to leave. But Alex became worried Aura hadn't came to dinner she started to wonder what had kept her. So Alex fallowed a group of first year Slytherins to their dorms and entered behind them. She then looked for signs for the way to the Slytherin girl dorms. Giving up she decided to take the left corridor she opened a door and looked inside

"Aura?" she called "Are you in here?" Alex stepped in she them saw Aura. Alex walked up to her friend and saw a dreadful site. All of Auras things were defaced with the words 'traitor' and 'deserter' Alex looked at her friend her head was down and Starlight was sitting sullen on her shoulder. Aura was hugging what looked like a teddy bear. "Aura?" Aura looked at Alex her face tear streaked

"It was pansy and the other snobs."

"It…it can be fixed cant it?" Alex asked.

"I don't care about all that stuff…" Aura said glancing at hr bed.

"But… why did they go this far?" Aura held out the bear.

Alex gasped "How awful." The teddy bears head was half off and the stuffing was spilling out.

"It's the only thing I have of my mum and dad this is it no real memories or any thing." The door opened behind them. Alex turned it was pansy and her friends giggling about something. When they saw Alex and Aura they stopped.

"Oh dear whatever happened here?" Pansy said sarcastically. As her friends held and hid there giggles.

"Why did you do this what did she ever do to you?"

"Can't you read Azkaban Alex she's a traitor duh." Aura walked up beside Alex wand in front of her

"You can do whatever you want to my stuff and to me… but do not make fun of my best friend." Green and red sparks shot out of the end of Auras wand. She still held her bear in her hand. Alex looked at Aura as she raised her head Alex noticed her eyes was snake-like.

"Aura?" Suddenly a flash of green light was sent at pansy. It missed but came close to hitting her.

"Next time I wont miss." Pansy's friends ran out fallowed by Pansy. When they left Aura fell to her knees. Aura looked at Alex. Alex noticed her eyes were back to normal. "I need to see Dumbledor." Alex nodded and helped Aura to her feet. In the common room everyone looked at Aura and Alex. The girls paid no mind and headed out into the corridor.

Out in the corridors Alex spoke up "What happened up there…your eyes were different."

"You'll find out in Dumbledor's office."

"Its headmaster Dumbledor Auradria" a cold voice said from behind them. Alex and Aura turned around.

"Professor Snape! We need to see headmaster Dumbledor it's really important." Alex said. Snape looked at Aura, she closed her eyes and looked away. Snape moved toward them.

"I'll take you"

After saying the password 'fairy lights' Snape walked up the staircase ahead of the girls he rapped on the door and walked in.

"I told you she couldn't handle it" Snape burst. Dumbledor was sitting behind his desk he looked up.

"I see" he looked at Aura and Alex.

"Alex if you wouldn't mind stepping out." Alex nodded.

"No wait…" Aura grabbed her friend's hand. "Please I'd like her to stay." Dumbledor spoke calmer the Snape.

"Are you sure you know if your secret gets around what's going to happen right?" Aura nodded.

Dumbledor smiled. "So please take a seat and explain to me what happened." The girls did as told and Snape leaned agents the door behind them.

"I see…" Dumbledor said he looked at Alex. " Alexandria…I must ask if you were afraid of Auradria's small change?" Aura looked at her friend and back down at her hands, which were in her lap.

"I'll understand if you were…I was to…and still am." Alex looked at Aura them at Dumbledor and shook her head. "No sir I wasn't. Not of her but for her…" Alex said looking back at Aura. Aura looked at Alex with a surprised look on her face.

"You weren't?" Aura asked and Alex shook her head no.

"Well I think maybe Auradria you and Alexandria may be able to help each other with each others fears…Alex I must ask however if you would keep an eye out for Aura keep her 'other side' calm."

"I'll try my best." Alex said. Dumbledor stud up

"Well it seems your beddings should be replaced…however Alex I'd like for you to stay in the dorms as well." Aura looked at Alex.

"But sir she's not wanted there either, I don't want anything to happen to her either, please don't make her stay in the dorms. I'll behave I promise." Then Alex had an idea

"She could …well…I'm sure she could stay with me." Dumbledor smiled

"Excellent idea Alexendria." He looked at aura.

"Its up to you Aura." Aura nodded. "Alright" Dumbledor looked at Snape "if you would kindly let Hagrid know professor" with that Snape left.

"Your lucky the Headmaster is soft if it were me you would have been out the first time" Snape said without looking back. They were walking over the grounds toward Hagrid's hut.

"Yes sir" mumbled Aura. She was staring at the grounds ahead of her.

"Well I am sure you two can get the rest of the way" Snape said turning around. "I will be keeping my eye on you Auradria" Aura looked up at him.

"Yes sir" she said. With a quick glance at Alex he left toward the castle.

"We should get going Aura" Alex said. Aura nodded.

Within feet's of Hagrid's hut the door flew open. "Aura, welcome…come in come in" Alex pushed Aura through the door. "Dinners ready" he told Alex. He placed to plates on the table.

"I'm really sorry to impose Hagrid sir" Aura said suddenly. "But I thank you for letting me stay for a bit" Hagrid smiled

"No problem Aura I am happy to have you" Hagrid said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The new look

"I really wish they'd stop staring" Aura said flashing a nasty look at a younger student. "Its not nice to stare you know!" Aura snapped. The young boy got frightened and ran the other way.

"ackhem Miss Aura?" a voice behind said. Startled Aura turned around.

"Professor Frost! … er… yes sir?" Aura stumbled.

"Your always so quite in my class I didn't expect that from you." Regal Frost the new Defense Agents the Dark Arts teacher stood behind them.

"Um…I'm not usually like that I'm just well upset sir" Aura said

"Yes I see rumors can have that effect…see you ladies in class" Frost turned and left.

The girls continued to walk to there next class. "Oh no…" Aura moaned.

"What!" Alex said looking around.

"I just remembered… I have made Quidditch trials this weekend." Aura sighed. "I bet no one will show up"

"I will definitely be there," Alex said as they sat in back of the transfiguration class.

"Thank you Alex" Aura smiled.

Aura woke up earlier then usual. She looked outside and noticed small clouds streaked across the sky. She noticed that Alex was still asleep. "_It must be really early if Alex isn't awake_" she looked around the room. Dumbledor had come the day after Aura was roomed in Hagrid's hut.

"I thought it might be a bit crowded with an extra person." Dumbledor smiled "I thought you could use some extra room"

"Yes tis a bit crowded and we could use an extra room for the girls" Hagrid said.

Aura and Alex were listening in on Dumbledor and Hagrid through the back door.

"Alright then" Dumbledor and Hagrid were silent for a moment's time. "I shall see you all tonight then good day"

Aura and Alex had just got a room just off the kitchen.

Aura had put on her favorite outfit and grabbed her broom. She carefully walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Morn' Aura"

Aura jumped. Hagrid sat at the kitchen table. "Oh…morning Hagrid sir" Aura smiled "I'm just going to the Quidditch field."

"Kind of early fancy some breakfast first?" Hagrid offered.

"No thank you I'm too nervous to eat…I'm just worried no one will show up…you know the rumor goin' round may scare them off" Aura sighed. "I was really looking forward to the competition this year." Aura smiled "I know of one person who'll be there though she's a great friend…you've raised her well sir." Aura said walking out the back door.

As Aura walked toward the Quidditch playing field she began thinking. "_If you'd like to try out for Quidditch please let your head of house know" _Aura remembered Headmasters words then sighed again. "Professor Snape hasn't told me if anyone was going to try out" Aura fund herself in the middle of the playing field. _"I love this game…if its just Alex and I so be it"_ she thought. She hoped on her broom and pushed off.

After what seemed like only minuets Aura herd a familiar whistle she knew was Alex. The girls had formed a sort of code the two of them only knew. Aura smiled. She turned and saw Alex below her signaling her to come down. Aura tipped her broom upside down and let go she fell a few feet and then grabbed her broom to slow her fall. Alex brandish a couple peaces of toast at her.

"I figured you wouldn't eat anything this morning but you should have something." Aura said thoughtfully.

"Thanks Alex I am actually hungry." Aura grabbed the toast and nibble at it as they walked toward the changing rooms.

Inside Aura tied her hair up into two braded ponytails -thanks to Alex's' help-.

"How many do you think will show up?" Alex asked.

"No idea…" Aura looked at Alex "But I was thinking all we really would need is one chaser and a beater and you and I and our team would be fine."

"Lets make sure no one else is here first." Alex said "And if I am the best choice for Seeker…I'm trying out like all the rest." Alex said peering outside she was smiling. "I hope you have all morning it looks like you may need it."

Aura putting the finishing touches on her broom looked up "What?"

"There is a big turn out for this Aura". Alex turned back toward Aura. "I'll help trim them out if you want," She added seeing the apprehensive look on her best friends face. Aura nodded she was going to need all the help she could get.

Alex was right the tryouts took all day and part of the afternoon. However Aura got her team surprisingly there was one girl in each group and every one of the girls swept the board from the guys. Auras team became an all girls team many of whom Aura only knew by sight none of them-till now- she knew by name. Alex was made Seeker, a girl named Junni Knocks a fifth year, Jessie Hutton a fourth year and Bethany Vaster a fifth year were the teams chasers, and Patty Fernier and Vanessa Pikener both 7th years became the beaters and Aura was keeper.

After the tryouts and many shouting matches with the rejected players, Aura made the practice day the fallowing Sunday. As Aura and Alex left the field going back towards Hagrid's hut. Aura spoke up.

"Thanks for helping Alex I don't think I could have done that without you."

Alex smiled "That's what friends are for" within feet's from Hagrid's hut Aura spook

"Hey look Harry and Ron are at Hagrid's." Aura said. Aura then heard her name being called from behind. She turned around and a 2nd year came up to her.

"Auradria Power?"

"Yes that's me"

"Here this is for you" the boy gave her the rolled parchment, then left.

Aura unrolled the parchment and read it to herself. Her eyes widened. "No" she looked at Alex "You go ahead I…I have to talk to Snape." Aura ran back toward the castle.


End file.
